Niju's Bargain
by Skillets
Summary: A little snippet of what I believed happened right after Aleu and the rest of the wolves floated away on the ice-floe. Niju, burning with revenge, seeks to end the life of the one who cost him everything.


**Author's Note: **This fanfic is very short, but it is just a premise for my upcoming series that deal with Aleu's adventure's in the wild, although, the events in the series will make sense without this short fic. The next fanfic will be much longer, and will hopefully have a lot of posted continuations as time goes by. Niju will play a big role later in the series, and his supposed ally will be the main villain. I wrote this a long time ago, but I have now decided to fix it up and post it. Sorry for the length, but this is just a little teaser. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Niju watched as the wolf-ridden ice floe sailed away into the night. He looked on in silent fury. He could barely believe he was beaten, and by two wolf dogs and that tyrant Nava. Anger was slowly making its way through him. Like a gigantic volcano that had been dormant for far too long, he erupted: "I'll get you old man!" With pure rage he leaped off the high rock he was standing on and bounded toward the cliff-face, searching madly. He will avenge his pride, if it's the last thing he does!

Niju ran swiftly in his violent hunt for the wolf that ruined everything he had cared about: leadership. Niju found Nava standing against the brown cliffs overlooking the sea. The wise leader had just finished talking to Balto, and he had sent him on his way when he decided to stop and reflect on all that had happened. A new leader was in charge of his pack, and Nava could finally let go of his duties as leader and retire. All he had to do now was find that prodigal Niju, and give him a second chance.

Nava believed that with patience and kindness, Niju would come around and see the error of his ways and maybe even help Nava survive. Together they could probably make it to spring, alone, they would most likely perish. They could live of berries and squirrels. Although not an ideal lifestyle, Nava was humble enough to except it. After all, he had lived a long life and knew when to be humble and thankful. Niju was stubborn and arrogant, but, he would see clearly soon enough. Though, Nava didn't expect Niju to come up and hug him and thank him right away. No, he expected anger, blind rage, and thus he was prepared to run. Nava might have been old, but he was still strong enough to survive when needed, and he still had an iron will.

When Niju came up to Nava, he tried to jump him; but the gray wolf, sensing his presence, galloped away. Down the beach the old wolf ran. Niju was much younger and faster than Nava, so he easily caught up with him. As the black wolf went in for the kill Nava suddenly disappeared!

Niju skidded to a halt and quickly looked around. "Where are you old man?" He cried with wicked passion. "Come show yourself, coward!" As he searched he spotted movement amongst the rocks. "Aha!" He cried, spying familiar eyes in the rocks. "You think your trickster ways will fool me." Nava exposed once more, ran in the direction of the forest. He had tried in vain to hide among the rocks, as he had hid in the trees from Niju's rage before. Niju kept up the chase. There was no way he was going to be beaten by Nava again! Snow was beginning to make the ground slippery as the two adversaries battled it out.

On and on they ran, Niju almost catching up and Nava merging with the trees and brush when it was necessary. The moon was at its highest point when Niju caught up with Nava again. This time, he would get him. As Niju ran, he thought of the past day's events, and how it led him to this moment now. When he woke up this morning, he never would have guessed that he would want to kill his Alpha. Usurp his position? Yes. But not kill him. Yet, now, there was nothing else in the world that Niju wanted to do more.

"I've got you now old man!" Niju shouted as he rounded the corner, but even then he could see the growing stain of red that was slowly eating up the earth. And right in the middle of that stain, the body of Nava lay. The clearing was filled with the stench of blood, and Niju nearly coughed as it clogged his nostrils.

Stunned, Niju walked slowly toward to the unmoving heap, and saw that the alpha's throat was torn. Niju didn't know what to say. All of his rage instantly melted within him. All that was left was just plain, raw shock. Nava was dead. He was pleased that his foe was no more, but in his heart he had wanted to commit the deed himself. _Snap!_ He turned, something was behind the trees. A creature the color of blood stirred within the undergrowth. Niju began to feel hideous dread forming inside of him. He backed away as the killer emerged.

"No, no…Wait, Please!" Niju begged as the murderous figure came out of it's covering. It was the most horrible sight Niju had ever seen. His entire body was filled with the purest terror imaginable, and he cowered low to the ground like a frightened rabbit. He was this wolf's prey, there was no doubt of it. There was no stopping it from tearing him to shreds. Not a trace of Niju's arrogance could be found now, only the fiercest of submissions. "I can help you!" he pleaded frantically. "I can help you!"

The End

Stay tuned for my first chapter in my series: **Alpha Aleu Part One: Red Sky in the Morning **

Aleu has been the Alpha of a wolf pack for about a week, and she's still getting the hang of it. Her leadership skills are put to the test after the pack finds their new territory, and several things start to go awry. She will have to prove to the pack that she is a worthy Alpha. Will Aleu beat the prejudice of her mixed heritage, and become the pride of Nava? Or will she even survive past her first real day in the wild? Either way, this is just the beginning of Aleu's journey. Takes place after _Wolf Quest_. Rated PG-13 for some violence.

Niju, Nava © Universal Studios

Mystery Wolf © Me, Whispers in the Dark


End file.
